Life and Love at Hogwarts
by Snapes-a-sexy-beast
Summary: You just need to read this story. :P This is my first story I have written. I hope you enjoy it.


Life and love at Hogwarts 

**Chapter one. The beginning **

Ginny Weasley sat in the back of the library trying to study her potions note but couldn't help but to stare at a certain gorgeous male. Harry Potter. She noticed how he flipped his quill pen on the table as he read. She thought it was rather adorable.

A few moments later he walked by her table as she watched hi he quickly placed a note in front of her.

The note said " Hello! Welcome back to Hogwarts Ginny! I've missed you. I need to talk to you soon. I'll meet you in your dormitory in a half an hour. Well see you later!"

Ginny got all tingly in side. She put her notes away and ran out of the library.

"Hold it right there Miss Weasley!" said professor Snape.

"You know there is NO running in the halls!"

"I'm sorry I was…I was just trying to tell everyone welcome back." Ginny said in a terrified way.

"Well carry on then." Snape said as he turned around and started walking away.

Ginny gently skipped/ran to her dorm. Then she put her bag away and gently brushed her hair.

Twenty minutes later Harry came in as Ginny was just finishing her lip gloss that tasted like Strawberries.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said.

"Hi Ginny."

"So what did you want to talk about?" she said as she sat beside Harry who was sitting on the sofa.

"I wanted to talk about us."

"Us?"

"I wanted you to know that I really like you a lot. And I want to be with you." Harry said as he took Ginny's hand and kissed it.

"I really like you too." Ginny said as she scooted closer to him.

"Ginny…will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Yes." she said as she hugged him.

Harry leaned back and relaxed. Ginny got up, put Harry's feet on the sofa, and laid on top of him as he kissed her neck.

"Harry are we going to tell people about us?" she asked.

"Maybe if we just did things to make the others think we are going out then maybe they'll get a clue."

"Yeah. I think you're right."

"Well Ginny I have to go and meet Ron in a few minutes so I have to go." Harry said as he got up.

"Ok. But come back later! I love you!"

"I love you too." He said as he kissed her and left out of the room.

Ginny got up and changed into her night clothes and went to bed.

**Chapter two: Girl talk**

"Ginny wake up." A voice said. Ginny rubbed her eyes and noticed that it was Hermione.

"Oh Hermione I had the best dream ever!" she said excitedly.

"What was it about?"

"Well Harry and I were on a cruise ship and he asked me to marry him!"

"Cool." Hermione said in an "ok that's nice" sort of way.

"Yeah!"

"Well hurry up and get dressed."

"Why? It's Saturday."

"Because we are meeting Draco and Harry to have breakfast in a little bit." she said as she handed Ginny her clothes.

"Ok. But why Draco?" Ginny asked confused.

Hermione whispered," because were going out!"

"OHMIGOSH!" Ginny yelled.

"SSSHHHHH!" Hermione said as she covered Ginny's mouth.

"Don't tell a soul!"

"Ok as long as you tell no one that Harry and I are going out."

Hermione gasped.

"Ok." Hermione answered.

"Now hurry up and get dressed she said as she went and got Ginny's make up ready.

Ginny and Hermione walked down that hall and found Ron and Lavender Brown making out like usual.

"Eww! Do they ever stop to breathe?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so." Hermione as they both giggled.

Hermione and Ginny found Harry and Draco sitting and talking at a table.

"Hi Ginny! Hi Hermione." Harry said.

"Hi 'Mione! Hi Weaselette." Draco said.

"Hi guys!" Ginny and Hermione said at the same time.

" Draco I left something in my dorm will you come with me to get it?" Hermione asked as she winked at him.

"Ok!" He answered as they jumped up and walked away.

**Chapter three: A time to remember**

"So Ginny what do you want to do?" Harry asked as they both started eating.

"We could take a walk." she answered.

"Ok." Harry said as they stood up and started walking.

"I love the scenery around here." Ginny said.

"Me too." Harry responded as he held her hand.

Then Harry stopped and looked at Ginny.

"Ginny." he said.

"Yes?"

"We have been going out for a while now and I was wondering if you were ready to…you know…take it to the next level."

"Oh. Um, well I guess if you're ready then I'm ready." she answered.

Harry smiled at her as he led her back to his dorm.

"Are you sure you are ready?" he asked just in case.

"Yes. I'm ready." she answered.

"Ok then. Make yourself at home then."

"Ok." she said as she took her jumper and her high heels off.

Harry came back with his shirt off, showing his six pack.

Harry sat down close beside Ginny.

"Harry did you know that 'Mione and ferret face are going out?"

"They are! Well that does explain the time I accidentally saw her giving him a lap dance."

"Ick!"

"Yeah."

"I'll be back in a minute." she said as she ran to her dorm.

Five minutes later Ginny showed up in her robe. Under her robe she had a red silky sexy little outfit on.

Harry was laying on the sofa when Ginny took off her robe and sat it on a chair.

Harry sat up as Ginny walked over, put her hands around his neck, and sat on his lap with her legs on either side of him.

"Do you want to do it now?" she asked as she scooted closer on him.

"Yeah." he said as he kissed her.

Ginny grinned at him and slid her hand down his leg.

Harry slid her top over her head and snapped her bra off and threw it across the room.

"Bloody hell Harry. You've already popped and we are just getting started." she said.

"I can't help it. You turn me on."

Harry unzipped her skirt and threw it across the room also. Then he gently took her breasts and gently squeezed them.

"OH Harry!" Ginny moaned.

Harry let go and Ginny got off and took Harry's pants and boxers off and got on her knees.

"Get ready Harry!" she said as she started sucking on his penis.

Ginny slid it in and out of her mouth.

"Oh Ginny!" he yelled as he gently took her head and shoved it to where his penis almost all the way in. ( it would have went all of the way in if it wasn't so big!)

Ginny took it out and Harry rolled on the floor where Ginny crawled on him and kissed him.

They both slowly got into his bed and they fell asleep.

**Chapter four: Telling Hermione**

It was morning and Ginny woke up first, like normal. She got dressed and wrote a note to Harry saying she loved him and she would see him later.

In her dorm she met Hermione walking back and forth.

Hermione saw Ginny as she walked in.

"Where have you been, Ginny? Draco and I came back and you two were gone! You just vanished! Poof!" Hermione protested.

"Calm down 'Mione! I was with Harry all night." Ginny said as she sat down.

"Oh. Doing what?" she asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Tell me." Hermione said.

"We didn't do anything."

"Ginny! TELL ME NOW!" Hermione yelled.

"If you really want to know."

"I do! I do!"

"Ok. We had hot sex."

Herminie's mouth dropped open.

"Oh."

"You're the one that wanted to know."

"But Harry's like my brother. You could have just said it involves you and Harry and I would have been ok with that."

"No you wouldn't have! You would have bothered me about it until I had to use the killing spell and the I would half to be sent to Askaban."

"How dare you say that! I'm leaving!"

"Bye!"

**Chapter five: The " Break up"**

Ginny walked into Harry's dorm but saw someone else in there so she wanted to spy.

For some reason Pansy was all over Harry. Harry just sat there listening to everything she was saying.

Ginny opened the door with her eyes full of tears.

"Harry! How could you! Pansy is all over you and you don't care! I can't believe you! Curse you! Damn you! Its over!" with that been said Ginny ran down that hall crying and there sat Hermione.

"Gin what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I saw Harry with Pansy."

"You mean the Hogwarts slut?"

"Who else? Anyway she was all over him and he didn't even care! And now its over between us. I don't know if we will ever get together again."

"Well I'm meeting Draco in a minute. You can come if you want to."

"Nah. Its ok you go and have fun. Ill talk to you later."

"Bye Gin."

"Bye 'Mione."

And then Ginny cried herself to sleep with Harry left trying to talk to her but gave up and went back to his dorm.

**Chapter six: The other guy**

The next day he tried to talk to her but she just quit listening to him. It went on like this for two weeks. No one had talked to Ginny. Then Hermione finally talked to her.

"Hey Gin. Want to go somewhere?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, how is your life with Draco? Does he ever hang around other girls that are flirting with him and he doesn't even do anything about it?" Ginny asked, forgetting Hermione's question.

"Its ok. There are many girls that flirt with him but he always pushes them off. Its like if I look at him he knows that I care for him, you know?"

"Yeah…" Ginny said as she shoved her head in the pillow she had been holding.

"Gin its going to be ok. He loves you and you love him."

"By the way I was talking to Crabbe and he said that if you didn't get back together that he would date you."

"Oh that's just great. Was that supposed to make me happy or feel desperate?"

"I'm not sure about that one Gin."

"Well you have a nice life with Draco."

"Bloody hell Gin!"

"What?"

"Why are you so moody? Get up off of your bumolie and shake it past a guy! Be a flirt! Don't mope around! Or you could talk to him."

"Nah. Ill just go and flirt. Get your shortest skirt on and ill meet you back here and we'll go and have some fun, ok?"

"Ok! That's the Gin I know! Ill be back in a minute. Oh yeah can Draco come?"

"As long as you guys don't make out!"

"Well ok I guess."

"See you in a bit 'Mione."

"See you Gin."

Ginny gets her smallest skirt on and a tube top that she made and drenches herself in makeup, but not too much. She brushes her teeth and hair and gets her high heels on.

In walks Hermione and Draco. Draco looks great as usual and Hermione looks awesome also.

"Hey Gin." Hermione said.

"Hey Ginny." Draco said trying to be nice.

"Hey guys. So how do I look?" Ginny asked while spinning around. Draco couldn't help but to notice how good her butt looked in her tight mini-skirt but didn't say anything.

"You look great Gin." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Draco replied.

"Well lets get going now!" Ginny said smiling and locking the door.

They walked down to the pub.

"Draco follow me." Hermione said grabbing him by his collar by her finger.

"Bye Gin."

"Bye Ginny."

"Oh that's nice just leave me here alone!"

Ginny sat down at the bar and tears strung down her face.

"Hey." said the bartender.

Ginny sniffled a little bit.

"Um, hi."

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know? I don't even know your name. And why would you care?"

"Calm down. I'm Blane. And I'm sorry but it makes me sad when I find someone as cute as you crying." he said as if he was trying to hit on her.

"Oh, thank you. I'm Ginny. And sorry if I'm making you sad."

"It's ok."

They talked for abut 10 minutes. They talked about life and love mostly.

"Say my shift is over in about 5 minutes. Would you like to go somewhere and hang out for a while?" Blane asked as he started cleaning off the bar.

"Um, ok. Wait here and I'll tell my friends bye."

"Ok." Blane said as he smiled at her as she started walking to one of the back rooms.

"'Mione, Draco I'm going out with a friend. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye Gin! And don't let Harry get you down in the blues again!" Hermione yelled back.

Ginny walked back to the bar.

"Hi again." Blane said.

"Hey." she answered.

"I'm off my shift now. So where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure. We could go back to my dorm."

"Ok. Lets go." he said as he took Ginny's hand and started walking to the dorm.

They finally arrived at the dorm, but Ginny didn't know that Harry had been watching them the whole time.

"So here it is. My dorm."

"It's nice."

"Thank you. You can have a seat and make yourself at home." she said smiling.

"Ok. Thanks."

"So what do you want to do?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"I don't know." he said as he scooted closer to her and took her hands.

"We could cuddle." he said.

"Ok." she laid back on him and they just sat there and talked as he ran his fingers threw her hair.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Who is it?" Ginny asked from sitting on the sofa.

"Its me. Harry." Harry said.

"Oh no." Ginny said.

"Is this the guy that made you cry Ginny?" Blane asked.

"Yes."

"Ginny who's in there with you?"

"My new friend. Why would you care?"

"Ginny. Sweetie. Let me in."

"No."

"Please."

"NO! NOW GO AWAY!" she shouted at him.

"Bloody hell Ginny! We need to talk!"

"Later!"

"I'm leaving." Blane said as he snapped his fingers and left.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID HARRY!" she yelled.

"You're leaving or I'm yelling for professor Snape or Hagrid or someone who will make you leave me alone!"

"Love please. Lets talk. I need to talk to you."

"Not right now!"

"Leave!" she yelled.

"Fine. I'll go then."

"I love you." he said.

"Bloody fuck you." she said as he left.

"Oh that's real nice Gin." he said as he started walking down the stairs.

**Chapter Seven: **Together or Not Together. That is the question.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Ginny. Why did you say that to him? You know you're in love with him. I wonder how he feels right now…Ginny thought to her self. Just then Harry walked into the Great Hall which is where Ginny had been sitting.

"Hello Ginnevera." Harry said.

"Harry don't call me 'Ginnevera'. I hate it." she said.

"Fine miss to stuck up to talk to me."

"Well I'm talking to you now, aren't I?"

"Don't be so bloody prissy."

"Harry come on. I'm not sorry for what I did. You're the one that's supposed to say sorry for not doing anything to get that slut, Pansy, off of you."

"Oh really. Then I'm sorry."

Just then Hermione and Ron walked up and sat down.

"Hi guys." Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"Hello Ron. Hello 'Mione." Ginny said.

"Hey guys." Harry said.

"So I have to run I just wanted to say hi." Ron said as he ran off.

"'Mione what are you up to?" Ginny said.

"Oh nothing…Are you to ok again?" she asked.

"We aren't going out any more, if that's what you mean. We are just friends now." Ginny said.

"Oh. Ok then."

Harry just got up and walked off.

"Oh my gosh! He is so bloody moody!" Ginny yelled.

"Why did he just get up and leave?"

"Because I said we aren't going out any more and he got mad."

"It will be ok. There will be more guys for you and more girls for him."

"I know. Oh well."

"Well I have to go talk to Draco."

"Ok. I have to go clean my dorm anyway."

"Ok. Bye Gin."

"Bye 'Mione."

**Chapter Eight: ** Back together

Ginny walked into the boys dorm where Harry had been studying. She was wearing a red silky robe and a sexy little outfit under it.

"Can I help you, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Well I came to see if you had thought about what you did to me."

"Yes I have and like I said I'm sorry, but why did you have to say that now we are just friends?"

"Because Harry you know I want you. But I don't want anyone to think that I ran back to you."

Ginny's plan was to be such a flirt when no one was around and when people hung around them she would be a total arse to him.

"Ginny why can't we just say we got back together?" Harry asked.

"Just because. Oh yeah I forgot my book here. Where is it?"

"It's on the other side of the sofa."

"Oh ok. Thanks." she said as she bent over Harry, which was looking down her robe, to get her book.

"Well, bye Harry."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Sit down beside me for a moment please."

"Ok." Ginny said confusedly as she sat down beside him.

Harry turned to her. "Ginny, I want to be with you. I need you badly. Without you, my day sucks. It's like I'm under a cloud full of rain all day."

"Oh really. My day is sort of like that." she said.

Ginny leaned closer to him and said, "I need you. I love you. But ever since I saw you with Pansy I have been Furious. But now, I want you in bed again." and with that been said, Harry slid her robe off and started kissing her shoulders. As soon as Harry had unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, Ron walked in.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled as he walked in looking for his books.

"Ron! Don't tell anyone about this! Not Lavender or Crabbe or even Draco! And especially not Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"Why not Ginny?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Because. No one needs to know."

"Ok well I'm going out somewhere. I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"Ok. Bye Ron." Ginny and Harry said.

Ron walked out shaking his head.

Harry started kissing Ginny's shoulder again.

"Harry wait."

"Why?"

"This just doesn't feel right."

"How does this not feel right?"

"I don't know. I just want a boyfriend that I know wont do what you did."

"Baby, I wont ever do it again. I promise."

"Ok. I'll trust you one more time."

"Ok."

Harry unbuttoned Ginny's outfit and slid it off of her.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as Harry lifted her up on his lap. He laid her back on the sofa as he kissed her soft silky skin.

"Harry, I need you in my life again."

"I need you in my life again also Gin."

Harry slid her on top of him as he laid back. Then Ginny turned on some music with her wand which was on the table.

"This song gets me in the mood." Ginny said as the song 'Toxic' came on.

"Good." Harry said as he grabbed her arse.

Ginny slid up and down him. Then Harry carried Ginny over to the bed and gently laid her on it as he crawled on top of her.

Thirty minutes had past and Ron would be back any minute. Finally that minute arrived and he walked in.

Ron looked around for them and then went into the bed room. He saw the bed moving and turned around and ran out. Being Ron, he ran to Hermione and asked her to break them up because he was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

Hermione walked in.

"Harry. Ginny. Ron says he wants to go to sleep now." Hermione said.

"Ok 'Mione."

"'MIONE!"

"Ron you prick! I told you not to tell anyone!" Ginny yelled.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, can someone hand me my robe?" she asked.

Hermione threw it on the bed.

"Thanks." she said.

"Bye guys." Hermione said as she left.

Ron went and sat down on the sofa.

"Bye Harry. I'll see you later and I love you."

"Bye and I love you too." Harry said as he passionately kissed her.

Ginny walked out with her robe on, grabbed her book and wand and left grinning.

The next day Draco walked up to Ginny.

"What do you want Ferret face?" she asked.

"Is it true that you and Potty are together?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Hey everyone! Listen up!" Draco yelled.

"Weasellette and Potty are going out!"

Everyone stood there.

Ron spoke up.

"Stupid Ferret. That's old news."

"Weasley you'll eat your words. Just watch."

Ron gulped.

"If you put a single scratch on him Draco, you'll be the one to pay!" Hermione yelled pointing her wand straight at him.

"'Mione, you wouldn't."

"Oh yeah?" she ran up and punched him like she did in her third year.

"Hahahaha!" everyone laughed as they went to their class.

Hermione walked up to him.

"Sorry about that love." she said as she kissed him on the cheek and started walking down the hall.

Later that day Harry had found Ginny's diary and sat down to read it.

**Chapter Nine: **The diary

Chapter one: Stupid, but sexy, Harry.

_I'm not stupid am I? _Harry thought to himself but kept reading.

"Dear diary, today was awful. I saw Harry with Pansy. I just wanted to use the killing spell, on both Harry and Pansy, right at that moment but I couldn't. My wand was getting polished. I wish Harry would stop acting like a fool. I loved it when we made love. Oh yes I must tell you about that. It was awesome. He is soooo good. I gave him a blow job. It was awesome. He liked it. When he kissed my neck I got chills up and down my spine. It made me feel so good. I want to do it again but he's being an arse so I won't. Well here he comes, gotta go. Bye!" Harry read with his eyes glued to the page.


End file.
